


TEAM

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La derrota tiene algo positivo, nunca es definitiva. (José Saramago)</p><p>Perder puede hacerte luchar por la revancha. Perder puede hacerte sentir que has perdido una parte de ti. Perder puede hacerte sentir hambre por superarte y buscar más allá. Perder puede hacerte sentir que, no todo termina allí. </p><p>//</p><p>Conjunto de momentos vividos por los miembros de Seijou, después de su derrota ante Karasuno (Spoilers del capítulo 25 de la segunda temporada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEAM

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no iba a escribirlo, la verdad, pero entonces Derkez me pulló un poco y mi vena Iwaoi se despertó y bueno... 
> 
> Intenté que no fuese tan terrible todo, pero lo he puesto tal cual yo siento que ocurrieron las cosas cuando partieron cada quien para su casa (Me estoy tomando la libertad de hacer esto basado únicamente en el anime, saltándole el capítulo extra del manga donde yo diría que todo tiene una especie de cierre más potente). Supongo que es una manera de despedirme de este equipo que tan fabulosos personajes nos ha dado, los echaré de menos y ojalá pueda saber qué ha sido de la vida de ellos en el canon, ya en el futuro. 
> 
> Gracias a Derkez por la idea y por haberme beteado el fic también, Y A CELEBRAR PORQUE LE HE ARRASTRADO AL LADO DEL MAL AKA AL FANDOM DE HAIKYUU <333333333 Ya encontraré la manera de compensarte, Derkez, descuida >D 
> 
> Muchas gracias quien se tome la molestia de leer y de dejar comentarios, ¡un abrazo! :D

_**L**_ a derrota tiene algo positivo, _nunca_ es definitiva.

                                _(José Saramago)_

 

 

El asiento trasero siempre estaba reservado para los de tercer año, era como una especie de tradición desde que Oikawa se convirtió en el capitán o quizás incluso antes de ello. Siempre se sentaban allí los cuatro juntos cuando viajaban en autobús, Hanamaki y Matsukawa bromeando a costillas de Iwaizumi y Oikawa, escuchando música o comentando sobre algún equipo en particular. Riendo, hablando, disfrutando del paseo de regreso. Ahora esos lugares estaban vacíos, los cuatro habían escogido los primeros asientos del autobús, Matsukawa y Hanamaki en una esquina y Oikawa e Iwaizumi en la otra, sin decirse palabra alguna, sin reírse, sin mirarse. No había ánimos para más.

Por alguna razón, él y Watari arrastraron sus pies hacia aquellos asientos, acomodándose al fondo junto a la ventana. Se sentía extraño ocupar ese lugar que no les pertenecía, pero de algún modo Shigeru se sintió golpeado con el pensamiento de que muy pronto esos asientos quedarían vacíos si nadie los ocupaba, porque los de tercero se graduarían y no regresarían más.

Watari se había relajado ya, igual que él, a pesar que ambos tuviesen los ojos mojados y la picazón de las lágrimas en los párpados. Al menos ahora podía tragárselas y controlarlas, a pesar de tener esa sensación de querer dejarlas vagar por su rostro una vez más, porque esta pérdida fue la más amarga que había saboreado hasta ahora. Él, que se había gastado tanto hablando con Kyoutani sobre su aprecio hacia los de tercero, hacia sus senpais... esas palabras ahora ardían tanto en sus labios. Watari no estaba mucho mejor que él, conocía a Shinji lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sintiéndose responsable por cada balón que no pudo recibir, por cada vez que no pudo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para impedir que les anotasen un punto; ya sabía que Watari sufría cada vez que Iwaizumi o Hanamaki tenían que cubrir sus errores y entendía ese dolor, vaya que sí. Pero sabía que ahora tenía que darle su espacio, quizás luego podrían hablar.

Él fue el primero de los dos en notar a Kyoutani ingresar al autobús. No tuvo esa sensación de rechazo que le embargó cuando iban camino al gimnasio por la mañana, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un comentario ácido al respecto del coraje que le causaba el tan sólo saber que seguramente Kyoutani iba a jugar en la cancha, usando una camiseta que no se merecía. Honestamente, ya no sentía esa aversión por su presencia ni amargado al pensar que iban a ser compañeros. Que eran compañeros.

Por eso le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, apartando su mochila del asiento que estaba junto a él, permitiéndole que se acomodase allí si lo deseaba. Kyoutani tendría que haberse deshecho de cualquier prejuicio que tuviese contra él también, porque sin hacer una sola mueca de fastidio, fue a sentarse a su lado. Desde que sus hombros se rozaron e incluso un poco antes de ello, Shigeru se dio cuenta que éste no era el mismo Kyoutani que apareció de último en el gimnasio de Seijou, antes de partir por la mañana: No sentía esa actitud tan desagradable que el otro se gastaba ni tampoco tenía en su rostro la expresión de asco que solía gastarse cuando estaba incómodo. Sus ojos no miraban hacia el frente, como si le importase un bledo todo lo que le rodease y estuviese enfocado únicamente en su camino; sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, en las agujetas de sus zapatos que estaban amarradas descuidadamente, seguramente repasando una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido en el partido.

Se quedó en silencio al igual que ellos, cuando el autobús emprendió la marcha. Shigeru se permitió cerrar los ojos y arquear el cuello lo suficiente como para dejar que su nuca descansase sobre respaldar. Estaba agotado, sus músculos latían al ritmo de su corazón y el sudor que estaba pegado a su piel comenzaba a sentirse frío; no había jugado nada más que un par de minutos entre los dos partidos que habían disputado el día de hoy, pero por alguna razón se sentía drenado de sus energías. Probablemente era la frustración que todavía cargaba consigo, la decepción en sus habilidades y la desesperación de saber que allá adelante estaban sentados los mejores senpais que habría podido imaginarse, a quienes no volvería a ver pronto y quienes tendrían que despedirse sin haber probado la gloria ni una sola vez.

Le gustaría poder decirles algo, aunque fuesen palabras huecas como "Gracias por todo" o "Lo han hecho muy bien", que no harían más que echar sal en la herida ahora. Pero quería, porque su garganta picaba con ganas de expresar y sincerarse.

Tragó en seco cuando los ojos volvieron a humedecerse, diciéndose que ahora no era hora para llorar. El llanto tendría que haber quedado atrás en ese gimnasio al que no regresarían el día siguiente.

—Kyoutani —no supo cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que escuchó la suave voz de Watari en medio de todo ese silencio, aunque fuese un pequeño murmullo—, gracias por haber evitado que el balón cayese al suelo.

No era extraño que Watari dijese algo así, como tampoco era extraño que le hablase de esa manera tan familiar a Kyoutani. Era su manera de ser, amable y siempre dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a quien fuese, porque era lo correcto. Fue el primero en aceptar el regreso de Kyoutani al equipo, de ellos dos, después de todo, alegando que si había decidido volver era por algo.

Lo extraño fue que Kyoutani asintió, gruñendo bajito para hacerle saber que le había escuchado. Era una de las cosas más amables que había visto de su parte hasta ahora. Quizás era que no tenía energía para pelear o quizás se había hartado de apartar a todo el mundo de su camino, pero como fuese, Shigeru también se había cansado un poco de discutir con él.

—Cubriste muy bien mi error —le dijo, sin atreverse a volverse a mirarlo—. Bien hecho.

Shigeru aún recordaba el pánico que había sentido cuando notó que el pase que le había hecho a Kyoutani se quedó corto. Sintió que el balón cruzó en cámara lenta por sobre su cabeza hasta quedar tan lejos del brazo derecho de Kyoutani. Por su cabeza pasaron esas mil y una oraciones que se repetía cada vez que veía jugar a Oikawa, esas que le decían que estaba tan lejos de ser tan bueno como él, que si Seijou dependiese de él, jamás habrían llegado tan lejos. Pero cuando Kyoutani utilizó su brazo izquierdo para rematar, como si fuese algo que no le causase mayores problemas, Shigeru prácticamente olvidó cómo respirar adecuadamente. Kyoutani había enmendado su error en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciéndole sentir seguro y como si de caer en un abismo, hubiese terminado golpeándose contra un colchón que le salvó la vida.

Fue un pequeño halo de esperanza de que quizás los dos podrían ser compañeros, ace y armador.

—La próxima vez.

La voz de Kyoutani sonaba rasposa, ruda pero segura. No podía mantener el tono tan discreto que él y Watari habían querido establecer, pero parecía como si tan sólo estuviesen prestando atención ellos dos.

—La próxima vez no tendremos que disculparnos.

No conocía a Kyoutani bien todavía, no tenía idea de si era un chico cuya apariencia mostraba una cosa pero que realmente ocultaba algo totalmente diferente, si tenía buenos sentimientos bajo esa apariencia de delincuente, si realmente estaba siendo sincero, pero a él le pareció que sí. El hecho que hablase en plural, que hablase de un 'nosotros' que de pronto Kyoutani había descubierto que existía, le brindaba esperanzas de que entre ellos había un puente y no un hueco que les separaba; Kyoutani estaba tomando una tajada de responsabilidad y transformándola en algo positivo, algo que jamás habría esperado escuchar de sus labios.

Quizás porque les devolvió la mirada a los dos, quizás porque veía seguridad en sus ojos, un brillo que creía haber visto alguna vez a Iwaizumi y quizás porque recordó lo que había hecho por él, por Watari en ese último set, pero le creyó lo suficiente como para sonreírle y asentir.

Eso era lo que les tocaba, eso era lo que les mantenía aguantando las lágrimas a pesar de la picazón en sus ojos y en su garganta: Que quedaba un camino que recorrer, que ellos tenían la oportunidad que sus senpais habían perdido. No podrían ver el camino que quedaba frente a ellos si seguían llorando y pensando en sus errores, tan sólo podían ponerse en pie y continuar andando.

Hasta que pudiesen acariciar la victoria en sus manos.

—La próxima vez ganaremos.

 

  
Aún no le quedaba muy claro cómo se había colado en casa de Matsukawa esa noche, pero sólo hasta ahora se percataba que estaban tirados en el salón, con la televisión encendida a modo de distracción y dos tarros de helado sobre la mesa de centro. El helado hacía mucho que llevaba derritiéndose allí porque francamente no había mucho interés en absolutamente nada, a pesar de que él especialmente tuviese unas ganas de querer brindarle a sus labios algo más con qué deleitarse que no fuese el sabor de sus lágrimas. Joder, ¿qué tanto se podía llorar? Ya no recordaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba así, secándose la humedad con sus manos, su camiseta o los pañuelos que Matsukawa le había dejado cuando estuvieron dentro de su casa.

Se sentía abatido, como esas veces en las que los entrenamientos se volvían tan pesados y exigentes que llegaba a su casa arrastrando las piernas literalmente y con ganas de echarse bajo la ducha, a esperar que volviese a sentirse como persona. Sólo que esto era todavía peor, por supuesto.

Se arrepentía de todas las veces que maldijo al equipo de vóleibol cuando sus músculos palpitaban durante las noches, agotado físicamente, porque estaba consciente que estos habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Iba a ser tan raro no estar en ese gimnasio día y noche, viéndoles las caras a sus compañeros, burlándose de las tonterías que Oikawa solía decir, retando a Iwaizumi a hacer pulso (algún día iba a ganarle a ese condenado, ugh) o sentándose junto a Matsukawa a juzgar al mundo que les rodeaba. Se secó los ojos con el pañuelo que tenía sobre su pecho, porque joder, cómo dolía aquello.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Iwaizumi —comentó Matsukawa, su voz sonando muy frágil—. Se veía muy mal cuando nos separamos.

—Andará hecho mierda, seguro —intentó ser gracioso y decirlo en un modo juguetón, pero sonó terriblemente sincero y ni siquiera pudo fingir una sonrisa—. Oikawa está con él, va a estar bien.

Oikawa era quien le había sorprendido, realmente. Sabía que tendría que haber llorado en alguna ocasión cuando estuvo a solas o quizás ahora que estaba a solas con Iwaizumi andaría llorando y sincerándose, pero se había mostrado tan compuesto en todo el tiempo que estuvieron frente al entrenador Irihata y el resto de sus compañeros, que sintió una gran admiración hacia el otro. Sabía que Oikawa se guardaba mucho para sí, que vivía más internamente que externamente, que desconocía lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, pero se le notaba en los ojos cuando estaba decepcionado o cuando algo realmente le había lastimado. Lo había visto cada vez que se enfrentaron a Shiratorizawa, desde primer año hasta la última vez, cuando encontraba una foto de Ushijima Wakatoshi en una revista local y que hablaba sobre sus logros. Cuando se quedaba practicando más de la cuenta porque sus saques no eran lo suficientemente satisfactorios en su opinión... Pero hoy había sido valiente, muy valiente.

—Voy a extrañar a ese par —susurró Matsukawa, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando salir un hondo suspiro—. Mis tardes nos van a ser las mismas sin ellos.

—Aún podemos quedar para vernos de vez en cuando.

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé...

Él y Matsukawa nunca estuvieron tan obsesionados con el vóleibol como Oikawa e Iwaizumi, no de la manera tan intensa que esos dos; no obstante habían disfrutado cada día que pasaron en ese gimnasio. A pesar de los gritos de Mizoguchi, a pesar de las exigencias de Irihata, a pesar del tiempo que consumía aquel club juvenil, a pesar de un montón de cosas, lo habían disfrutado. Si tuviese que volver a escoger su camino, tomaría el mismo.

Por ello mismo estaban echados en el suelo de ese salón, con sus camisetas del equipo puestas. Mojándolas de más lágrimas y de algo de sudor. Estaban sucias, especialmente la suya, por cada vez que se arrojaron al suelo para recibir un balón, pero no querían despedirse de ellas todavía.

—Karasuno realmente es un equipo muy fuerte. Creo que han sido mis rivales favoritos —comentó, sintiendo cómo le ardía la garganta antes de seguir—. Pero cómo me jode, porque realmente quería que hubiésemos sido nosotros.

—Yo también —Matsukawa le pasó otro pañuelo, tomando también uno para él—. Pero, al menos no tendremos que ver a Tendou en esta ocasión.

Takahiro se echó a reír cuando escuchó eso. Suponía que tenía razón. Ahora sería turno de Karasuno de enfrentarse a Shiratorizawa y, honestamente estaba esperando que le demostrasen que ellos habían tenido que quedarse a mitad del camino porque realmente se merecían estar allí. Si ellos no habían podido derrotar a Shiratorizawa, que al menos sus grandes rivales lo hiciesen, ¿no?

Su risa en algún momento volvió a perderse en sollozos, Matsukawa le acompañó y le abrazó con fuerza. Lloró sobre el hombro de Matsukawa y él sobre su cuello, dejando fluir ese dolor que aún cargaban dentro. Era como si sus ojos no se cansaran nunca de dejar escapar esas malditas lágrimas que les consumían por dentro mientras recordaban el silbatazo final que les había indicado que todo había terminado. Sus días de vóleibol habían terminado en ese instante; los sueños y las aspiraciones que habían compartido con sus compañeros habían terminado justo en ese momento, dejándoles vacíos por dentro.

Era difícil decir adiós a todo eso y sabía que eventualmente tendría que quitarse su camiseta y guardarla en algún lugar especial. Mas aún no quería hacerlo. La caja de pañuelos aún tenía un par más, así que suponía que tenían permiso para llorar un poco más, tan sólo un poco más.

Y entonces, imaginaba, que se sentirían mejor. Quizás mañana estarían listos para decir adiós.

Tal vez al día siguiente recordarían que aún quedaba algo de helado en la nevera de Matsukawa y que valía la pena emborracharse con su dulce sabor, descubriendo que la vida aún continuaba.

 

La llamada de Kindaichi entró a eso de las diez de la noche, cuando Akira estaba saliendo de la ducha y se apresuró a contestarle. A él no le iba mucho hablar por teléfono, prefería que se escribiesen mensajes de texto y hoy realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, porque tenía la garganta un poco cerrada de la impresión tras la pérdida de su equipo, pero aún así le contestó. Esa noche sentía que debía de ceder su comodidad para que Kindaichi pudiese desahogarse si así lo deseaba y porque también creía que si estaba llamándole por teléfono se sentiría con algo más de fuerzas que por la tarde.

—Hola —fue el primero en hablar cuando pegó el móvil a su oreja, tras haber escuchado un silencio desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Escuchaba su respiración, suave y pausada. Akira casi podía verlo echado en su cama, con el móvil apretado contra su oreja y los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. La punta de su nariz seguramente seguía roja, mojada y un tanto pelada por la cantidad de veces que Kindaichi tuvo que haber pasado un pañuelo por allí para secarse los mocos. Había visto a Kindaichi llorar en varias ocasiones antes, ya conocía cómo se ponía cuando estaba triste, pero hoy en particular le pareció más afectado en otras ocasiones hasta el punto que sintió el impulso de decirle que si quería podía quedarse en su casa esta noche. Fue Kindaichi quien sin más partió hacia su casa y lo dejó porque, si quería estar solo, entonces era porque lo necesitaba.

Quizás ya se había agotado su necesidad de querer estar a solas y por eso le estaba llamando. Muy seguramente era eso. Kindaichi no era solitario como él, a pesar de que tuviese un círculo cerrado de amigos le gustaba la compañía y sentirse rodeado de personas con quiénes compartir lo que sentía. Le hacía feliz estar con los de tercer año y aprender de ellos, escuchar los consejos de Yahaba y hablar de videojuegos con Watari.

Akira sabía que no tenía que preguntarle a nadie, no había nadie que amase Seijou tanto como Kindaichi, al menos sin contar a los de tercer año. Porque conocía perfectamente bien lo que Seijou significaba para él, las heridas que había sanado en este equipo, lo seguro de sí mismo que se sentía ahora; el equipo había validado su presencia y sus habilidades, Kindaichi se había sentido útil y hasta responsable, le había brindado un calor que durante un año y medio no había tenido, cuando estuvieron en Kitagawa Daiichi.

Eran cosas que Kindaichi no decía, pero que él conocía.

—Gracias por lo de esta tarde —fue lo que le dijo Kindaichi y Akira, por primera, vez tuvo que interpretar lo que éste le quiso decir.

Kindaichi Yuutarou solía hablar hasta por los codos durante horas, a ratos porque estaba nervioso y el silencio le abrumaba o porque estaba muy emocionado y tenía cosas que decir. Cuando estaba enojado también explotaba y se quejaba hasta que se hubiese saciado. Akira estaba un poco desconcertado cuando su amigo estaba tan callado que elegía las palabras cuidadosamente, para decir tan sólo lo mínimo porque no tenía más energías.

Pero por suerte para él, Akira sabía de qué estaba hablando. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, quitándose la toalla de su cabeza y apretando un poco los labios.

—¿Fue parecido a lo que quisiste decirle? —preguntó, obviando mencionar el nombre de Kageyama porque sabía que ambos hablaban de lo mismo.

—No lo sé... Tal vez.

No era que a él no le hubiese dolido o fastidiado todo lo ocurrido con Kageyama en aquel entonces, pero él era una persona totalmente diferente a Kindaichi. A él no le gustaba armarse líos en la cabeza ni se obsesionaba con cosas que no podía solucionar. Kindaichi, sin embargo, a pesar de no haber mencionado ni una sola vez que seguía preguntándose qué había salido mal, en qué había fallado él como jugador para que Kageyama hubiese actuado así con ellos, sabía que Kindaichi miraba a Karasuno y se preguntaba "¿Por qué con ellos y con nosotros no?", que dudaba que quizás él fue parte del problema y que no pudo hacer nada porque no era lo suficientemente bueno. Probablemente la admiración que sintió sobre Kageyama y esa especie de cariño que le tuvo mientras fueron compañeros, antes de que la tormenta se desatase, era lo que se había transformado ahora en veneno y estaba destruyendo poco a poco a Kindaichi.

No podía hacer mucho más por él por ahora, salvo apoyarlo y hacerle sentir que no iba a darle la espalda, mas esperaba que algún día lo pudiese superar.

—Jugó muy bien hoy —soltó Kindaichi y Akira tuvo ganas de reírse entre dientes, pero tan sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Es Kageyama —razonó—. Bloqueaste su remate, tú también te has vuelto muy bueno.

Sabía que quizás sus palabras no tenían el mismo impacto, que cuando Iwaizumi u Oikawa le felicitaban el otro se sentía todavía mejor, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Está bien si quieres llorar toda la noche, pero esto no es el final —le recordó.

Y lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón. Porque haber perdido en esta ocasión le había dejado una herida en el pecho, el recordar que aquellos senpais que habían sido tan importantes para él habían tenido que quedarse, nuevamente, sin poder avanzar más, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente buenos. No quería volver a sentir esa desesperación en su piel por no haber podido hacer más él. No quería volver a conformarse con un puesto de consolación. Quería algo más que tan sólo recibir palmadas en la espalda y tener que tragarse las lágrimas que no brotaban de sus ojos pero sí de los de Kindaichi.

—La próxima vez seremos los ganadores —repitió lo que le dijo a Kageyama porque realmente lo creía.

Iba a esforzarse, iba a sudar, iba a seguir hasta que sus músculos se acostumbrasen al desgaste diario, hasta que sus dedos quedasen rojos por los constantes remates y sus brazos se llenasen de marcas del balón al recibir los ataques de sus rivales. Iba a continuar hasta que supiese lo que realmente era ganar y no quedarse con la ilusión del “tal vez”.

Iba a seguir andando hasta que las lágrimas de Kindaichi fuesen por una inmensa felicidad y orgullo propio, y que de sus ojos, finalmente, escapasen esas pequeñas gotas que se escurrían por su garganta.

Porque si alguna vez iba a llorar, quería que fuese de alegría, de triunfo. Y así sería, porque la próxima vez ganarían.

 

  
Tooru estaba más que acostumbrado al insomnio, a pasarse largas horas contemplando la nada o hurgando en el fondo de su móvil sin buscar nada en específico, tan sólo para pasar el tiempo y conseguir distraer su mente de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba acostumbrado a la derrota y a sentir ese sabor tan agrio en su boca producto de la revoltura que había en su estómago con tanta frustración y amargura mezcladas. Estaba acostumbrado al sabor de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas hasta sus labios y su barbilla, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando no tenía miedo de que alguien fuese a querer irrumpir en su pequeño santuario. Era lo de siempre: el calvario que le tocaba atravesar antes de volver a pararse, sacudirse sus temores lo más que pusiese para volver a avanzar hacia delante, cualquiera que fuese el camino.

No estaba acostumbrado a este dolor que suponía estar en su habitación, contemplando la mirada perdida de Iwaizumi Hajime y esas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Él era el débil de los dos, quien se quebraba bajo la presión, quien tenía una mente que era su peor enemiga y que gritaba con tal fuerza que era capaz de anularle por completo. Él era quien lloraba y quien se extraviaba en un mar de agonía después de cada pérdida. Iwaizumi era quien le alzaba, era quien con sus palabras le alimentaba de energía y le hacía creer que quizás él valía un poco la vena como para seguir intentando un poco más. Era extraño ver al ace de Seijou, a su caballero de brillante armadura, derrotado en medio de las sombras de la habitación. No era que Iwaizumi no fuese expresivo... era que siempre irradiaba una luz, dispuesto a ser positivo porque alguien tenía que serlo, porque era la única manera que había de poder mirar la vida cuando se llamaba Iwaizumi Hajime.

Ver a Iwaizumi hecho pedazos en su habitación era peor que haber sido derrotado por última vez. Ver a aquel que había luchado mil y una veces a su lado, dentro y fuera de la cancha, llorar y culparse por algo que no había sido jamás su culpa era peor que escuchar las voces en su cabeza que le repetían en susurros que nunca valdría lo suficiente.

Se preguntó si estaba cansado de pensar, de repetir las mismas cosas en su cabeza una y otra vez, si Iwaizumi no querría echarse a descansar también y dejarse llevar por el agotamiento que seguramente sentiría en su cuerpo. Entonces recordó que se trataba de Hajime, de Iwa-chan, y que seguramente estaba allí sentado esperando por si él le decía algo, por si le necesitaba. Porque así era Iwaizumi: siempre pendiente de él aunque estuviese muriéndose por dentro. Pero esa noche no tendría por qué...

Esa noche él sería su caballero, esa noche él cuidaría de él.

Sus largos dedos acariciaron la nuca de Iwaizumi con cuidado, apenas moviéndolos sobre esta cuando hicieron contacto con sus cabellos. Los ojos de Iwaizumi no tardaron más que unos segundos en cerrarse, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. Tooru se preguntó cuántas veces Iwaizumi tuvo que contemplar la misma expresión en su rostro, en aquellas ocasiones en las que se desmoronó frente a sus ojos, sin reparos de qué fuese a pensar de él. Siempre se sentía seguro a su lado, que no iba a burlarse de su inseguridad, que no iba a juzgarle ni a hundir más la yaga en su pecho. Iwaizumi siempre era cuidadoso cuando él realmente se desahogaba, siempre le dejaba escupir todo aquello que llevaba por dentro que le estaba matando antes de tomarle con firmeza y alzarle.

—Eres mi ace —susurró.

Lo era. Lo había sido desde antes de que pudiese entender realmente qué significaba, antes de que pudiese ponerle un título apropiado a Iwaizumi. Lo supo desde que hizo un punto en un momento crítico durante un partido que jugaron hacía ya tantos años atrás. Eran tan sólo unos niños y aquel partido no había tenido mayor trascendencia que pasarla bien y divertirse, pero él se lo había tomado tan en serio y había tenido que los otros niños descubriesen que no era tan bueno como simulaba ser. Pero Iwaizumi Hajime le juró que ganarían, que él haría que ganasen, que iban a ganar juntos... Y lo hicieron.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Esas eran las palabras que Iwaizumi nunca decía explícitamente, pero que decían sus manos cuando golpeaba su hombro después de un buen partido y sus ojos cuando le miraba tras hacer un saque perfecto.

Y él, oh, él se sentía infinitamente orgulloso de Iwaizumi y de poder llamarlo su compañero, su ace, su amigo. Su caballero.

Iwaizumi lloraba un poco más, pero Oikawa tenía la confianza que lo hacía porque estaba diciéndole aquellas cosas que él insistía, en su cabeza, no eran ciertas. Porque seguramente en ese momento se estaba debatiendo contra sí mismo para convencerse que era un mediocre, que no estaba a la altura del reto; mas Oikawa tenía que luchar contra esas voces, tenía que acallarlas, que hacerlas desaparecer si Iwaizumi no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar.

Él pelearía la batalla por Hajime si eso tenía que hacer.

Lo sintió tomar entre sus dedos aquella mano que estaba en su nuca, apretándola con fuerza durante lo que él sintió una eternidad. Su agarre era desesperado, como si estuviese luchando contra un abismo y tratara de aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba para salvarse. Respiraba con rapidez, tal cual se estuviese quedando sin aire, como si su pecho estuviese comprometido y se ahogase.

Él correspondió devolviéndole el gesto, diciéndole con sus dedos que allí estaba y que no le dejaría caer.

Hajime giró su cabeza, mirándole fijamente y permitiéndole ver esa armadura destruida tras sus ojos, permitiéndole ver todo el dolor que había en su interior y la angustia que aún seguía sintiendo. Se mostró cual era ante él.

—Debimos haberlo logrado juntos —murmuró Iwaizumi con amargura, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas en su garganta.

—Esto no ha terminado, Hajime —respondió, apretando sus dedos contra los de él.

Porque no había terminado; porque había tanto de por delante todavía. Su carrera no había finalizado, la de Hajime tampoco y mientras ambos estuviesen la misma meta trazada en la cabeza, no importaba que el camino les dividiese por ahora. Llegarían juntos; llegarían a la meta los dos como siempre lo pensaron y saborearían la victoria que merecían.

—Lo dices con demasiada seguridad.

—Estamos hablando de ti y de mí, ¿por qué habríamos de temer que no sea así?

Le regaló una sonrisa sincera, una de esas que Iwaizumi decía que veía rara vez en su rostro, porque quería mostrarle que era realidad. Las palabras que expresaba nacían de lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, no buscaba mentirle. De muchas cosas estaba inseguro, pero nunca habría puesto en duda la cantidad de cosas que lograba cuando estaban juntos.

Era una promesa que hacía para él, una que iba a cumplir al pie de la letra aunque eso significase que tuviese que luchar contra sus demonios una y mil veces. Por Hajime lo haría.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron mirándose sin aburrirse de encontrarse el uno al otro en sus ojos, perdiéndose en conversaciones sin palabras. Con las manos aún entrelazadas y las lágrimas secas en sus rostros, con los corazones hechos pedazos que se negaban a dejar de latir y con sus respiraciones profundas y cálidas. Fue como una eternidad en donde se juraron cosas que no podían describirse con palabras, sellando su amistad, la infinita confianza que había en el otro, el amor que no necesitaba una confirmación física para manifestarse.

Y cuando Iwaizumi cerró sus ojos, relajándose por completo, Tooru supo que había encontrado paz.

Tooru estaba acostumbrado a que Iwaizumi Hajime se volviese su caballero y librase mil y una batallas por él. Mas esa noche él fue quien libró una batalla por Iwaizumi.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.


End file.
